Infidelity
by Verseau87
Summary: This is a one-shot, a birthday gift for my very dear friend, have a great birthday D xxx Hope you all enjoy this too XD


It surprised them both, at how easy it was to fall into each other's arms.

Kurt had a rough life growing up. His mom dying when he was 9 years old, bullied in middle school for being different, bullied in high school for being gay, coming out to his dad, his dad having a heart attack, his dad having cancer, his brother Finn dying in a tragic accident, being beat up in an alleyway in New York his first year of college.

Yes he had had a tough life.

The ray of sunshine came in the form of Jeremy Hanson, he was smart, he was funny, he always made Kurt smile. Kurt had worked with him for a while in the head offices at Vogue, being Isabelle Wright's assistant. Jeremy was a fashion blogger, and instantly Kurt felt a connection with him through design.

They designed a lot for Isabelle together, and after about 6 months of getting to know each other, Jeremy asked Kurt on a date.

They dated for about 2 months before the label of 'boyfriends' was pronounced.

Kurt decided after a while, that being a Broadway actor/performer was his dream. He switched his major at school and graduated with high grades in all aspects of theater.

His first role had been only small but at least it was a start, and after performing a few small roles, he started breaking into the bigger ones.

The last director he auditioned for was an elderly woman, and she loved his audition and him right from the start. He got the lead role and he was so happy about it, and what made it even more amazing was Jeremy's cousin Blaine, who had been best man at their wedding 10 years ago, would be starring opposite him as his love interest.

Kurt thought that Jeremy was the love of his life, being his first and only for the past 12 years together, but after rehearsals and meetings and getting to know Blaine, tension seemed to fill their air between them.

Kurt tried to ignore it, this feeling that filled his chest, and the stirrings inside of him at seeing Blaine in his element. Acting and singing suited him well, his voice was smooth, his whole persona screamed that he belong. The stage was where he was meant to be, and Kurt found that kind of magnetic pull irresistible.

Their opening night a few weeks later was a smash hit. The applause was deafening, and Jeremy had sat in the front row for the whole thing, clapping the loudest at the end. Kurt had been waiting in his dressing room, looking over all of the gifts that friends and family had sent him, including a bouquet of his favourite flowers.

White tulips, a huge bouquet of them, standing out in the middle of all the other colourful things and flowers, and Kurt looked through them for a card but found none, he wondered if they were from his husband.

White tulips had been a favourite of his mothers and she had grown a lot of them in the garden when he was younger, and he used to help her keep them trimmed and getting rid of the weeds.

His dressing room door had opened then and the smiling face of his husband behind a bouquet of red roses appeared. So maybe they weren't from Jeremy then.

Jeremy congratulated him and Kurt smiled at him as he took the bouquet and stood it next to the centre.

He found out a few days later, that Blaine had brought those flowers for him. The tension went up after that.

More rehearsals and then another few nights of trying to ignore the longing looks, the lustful gazes, the dark eyes, the playful but wandering touches. And it clashed together in a big ball at the end of their 3rd week on the show.

As the curtain fell on the last night of the 3rd week, Blaine had grabbed him and pinned him to the back wall, pushing his chest and hips against Kurt's and capturing his lips in a very passionate and deep kiss. Kurt could do nothing but fall into it, the feelings that Blaine had brought out in him were stronger now.

The band had stretched and stretched and stretched between them, and now it had snapped and pulled them together, like a moth to a flame.

They gasped and whined into each others mouths, pushing and pulling against clothes and body parts, to try and inch closer. Kurt groaned as Blaine's tongue wrapped around his own, before roughly pulling his lips away and then mouthing open lipped down his chin and neck.

Blaine was careful not to leave any marks. And every time they kissed after that night, Kurt felt even more guilty than the last time. Especially going home to dinner with Jeremy every night. His smiling face made Kurt feel all the more sick with guilt.

But he couldn't stop, it was magnetism, attraction at its highest. And Kurt was helpless but to give in, Blaine was everything he had ever wanted, his missing puzzle piece.

They had a lot in common, same taste in music, clothes, they had both been through the same amount of bullying in high school, Blaine only had a mom and Kurt only had a dad.

They were kindred spirits. And it hurt Kurt's heart that the one he had chosen to be with, was not the one his heart really needed to love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The end of their 5th week, and the show was a huge success, it would run for another 10 weeks at least, and everyone had been celebrating behind the scenes every week that another one was over. And through the guilt and shame about what he was doing, Kurt would leave to go to Blaine's apartment before going home.

And tonight was no different to the rest, even though after it was over, Kurt would feel the slimy crawl of shame underneath his skin and the guilt would suffocate his heart to the point where he found it hard to breathe.

But it never stopped him from falling into Blaine's arms. Again and again and again.

He gasped as Blaine pushed him over onto the bed, falling into the sheets that always smelled like him, his clean sweat and his light cologne, just emphatically Blaine all over. He chuckled lightly as Blaine tugged at his boots and then his jeans, throwing them across the room when he removed them.

Their shirts had been thrown off once they had entered the apartment, and Blaine covered him completely after the last of both of their clothes were removed. Laving his tongue around his navel first before licking and sucking his way up to Kurt's chest, pulling a nipple between his lips.

Kurt moaned and tangled his fingers into the gelled curls, pulling it between his fingers, tugging Blaine's face up to his to smash their lips together again.

Blaine always tasted amazing, kind of like dark chocolate and coffee, and Kurt couldn't get enough of it. Blaine pulled back just enough, keeping their lips tangled and gazed into Kurt's eyes, which were a little glazed over in the throes of passion.

Blaine placed a thigh each side of Kurt's legs, and grinded their hips together, aligning their cocks perfectly, and pleasure coursed through both of them, making them groan into each others mouths.

Blaine grinned down at him which broke their kiss, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back up at him, their faces both flushed and bodies writhing together, causing a little sticky mess between them. Blaine pecked his nose as he reached a hand out to his bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a condom.

Blaine didn't take a lot of preparation, because they had done this so often, almost every night, and after a few minutes riding Kurt's fingers, grunting and moaning, thigh muscles straining to keep himself up, he lined Kurt up perfectly and sank down.

It was always so torturously slow, the decline, the way Blaine's insides hugged Kurt all over, how hot and tight he felt and the amount of sheer feeling that filled his chest by watching Blaine's face relax into pleasure.

Kurt moaned as Blaine pushed his hips forward, rocking into him, and then grabbing Kurt's shoulders, pulling them both into a sitting position on the bed, so that Blaine was sitting in Kurt's lap.

They moved together, slowly at first, almost grinding and then as they got closer Kurt's thrusts became harder and more erratic, Blaine bouncing and gasping with every jolt. Kurt angled himself to the perfect spot he knew and Blaine screamed his name as he hit his prostate dead on.

Making sure every brush of his cock hit that one spot, Kurt made every effort to slam inside as hard as he could, with Blaine throwing his head back and groaning loudly every time. Blaine's back muscles tensed as Kurt held him and after a few minutes, one last hard thrust had him splashing Kurt's stomach with his cum.

Kurt followed after, emptying inside him, and then Blaine was covering his entire face in small kisses. Kurt couldn't help the surprised but delighted laugh that escaped him as they both fell back into the now ruined and sweat covered covers of Blaine's bed.

Blaine pulled away, letting Kurt slip out from inside him and then moved to go and get a cloth to clean up. Kurt waited until they were breathing slowly and softly again, laying on the bed together before giving Blaine an apologetic look before getting up to get dressed.

But this time, unlike others, Blaine followed him.

"Kurt, please don't go." He said a little too desperately and Kurt sent him a disparaging look, clearly not wanting to discuss this right now, the guilt was already crawling inside him again.

"Blaine..." he started but Blaine covered Kurt's lips with his own, cutting off his speech and then wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"No, just hear me out please," he said and again Kurt wanted to pull away but he couldn't, it was those sad amber eyes that made him pause, he sighed a little as Blaine placed their foreheads together, "look, I know...I know what it does to you, I know the guilt and the shame that takes over you when you leave here...I know, because it happens to me too. Jeremy, he's my best friend, and he's my family...and yeah we shouldn't be doing this, but Kurt I can't give you up. I love you, I'm in love with you."

Kurt had secretly been wanting to hear those words for weeks, but all at once the shame and the sadness consumed him. Not only was he cheating on Jeremy but he had now fallen in love with someone else, and he felt sick at the realization.

He could feel the tears start slipping down his face but he forced himself to pull away from Blaine, even though Blaine tried to hold onto him.

"Blaine...I can't- I..." Kurt struggled to find words, because of course he loved him but what they were doing was so wrong.

"Please don't go...please." One last desperate plea from Blaine's mouth, but Kurt just shook his head and let out a sob as he walked to the door.

"Bye Blaine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had stopped sneaking around, but in the show they still had to kiss and pretend to be in love, even though they both knew it was true.

Once the show had its final curtain Blaine tried again to ask Kurt to leave Jeremy and be with him, telling him he loved him, and Kurt just couldn't say anything.

The overwhelming guilt smothered him as he left Blaine standing back stage, fighting back tears, those rounded amber eyes so sad and disappointed, but he had to go home.

He thought maybe it was the show that first made it all happen, that being at home with Jeremy now, and not seeing Blaine would make it easier to forget about him. It didn't.

He tried to hide it, the sadness, the longing but eventually, after 5 months Jeremy cornered him about his feelings.

"I know that you've been hiding, but Kurt I don't want you to hide things from me." He said one night after dinner, and Kurt tried to smile and brush it off.

"Oh Jer, I'm fine."

"Kurt," the demanding but gentle tone made Kurt's false smile slip a little and Jeremy sighed, "it's Blaine isn't it?"

"What?" Kurt gasped out and Jeremy gave him a sad smile.

"I know, Kurt."

Kurt felt the shame and guilt fill his heart and when he burst into anguished sobs, Jeremy pulled him into his arms and let him cry. Cry for mistreating his husband, crying because he was in love, crying because he missed Blaine, but most of all crying because he felt like an awful person.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's ok, calm down."

"Y-You can't- I- I'm s-so sorry-"

"Kurt," Jeremy sighed as he pulled away a little, looking in his eyes with that soft gentle kindness Kurt had fallen so hard for years ago, "I know you, I know how you work...and Blaine he's family, he has never been able to hide his feelings. I knew the way you looked at each other, it wasn't just the play."

"Jer..." He tried to speak but Jeremy shook his head and Kurt snapped his mouth shut.

"It's ok."

"It's not, I'm an awful person." Kurt said as he sniffed, wiping at his eyes and frowning down at himself.

"You're not an awful person," Jeremy said but Kurt just shook his head, causing Jeremy to grab him by the chin and bring their eyes level, "You are the most selfless and inspiring person I have ever met, and you're good and kind, and I know you don't ever mean to hurt people."

Kurt sniffed but remained silent as Jeremy smiled sadly at him.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Kurt."

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly and Jeremy nodded.

"I know."

As sobs wracked Kurt's chest again, and tears slid down his face, Jeremy pulled him into his arms, in the tightest hug he could, Kurt felt like if he let go he would shatter into pieces, like Jeremy's arms were holding him together.

That night they did talk about everything, Jeremy asked how Blaine and he had come to the realization that they were in love. Kurt had felt a little uncomfortable with telling this tale to the man he had cheated on, but he deserved honesty at least, after all he wasn't showing any signs that he hated Kurt.

When they went to bed, Jeremy slept in the guest room and Kurt knew that it was to make him comfortable and they both needed their own space to deal with this, but he couldn't help feeling lonely.

In the following weeks, they decided to end their marriage, as amicably as they could manage. Kurt knew that Jeremy was hurting even though he didn't show it much, but his smiles didn't quite reach his eyes. Kurt felt bad and so shamed, Jeremy hadn't deserved any of this, but it had happened and now all they could do was move on.

Once the divorce was finalized, Kurt found himself on Blaine's doorstep. But obviously being part of Jeremy's family, Blaine would probably already know what happened, but as he knocked he was terrified of what Blaine would say.

He needn't worry about any of that though, because as soon as the door opened, and Blaine saw Kurt, he held his arms open for a comforting hug, a small sad smile on his face and Kurt flung himself into them. They were both crying and pulling at each other in an effort to get themselves closer, and Blaine stumbled as he kicked the door shut and walked them both over to sit on the couch.

It was a long time before Kurt was able to speak to Blaine without crying that night, but after explaining about the guilt and the confusion of the moment, Kurt felt like he could finally breathe a little easier.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you Blaine," he had said last of all, "without telling you that I was in love with you too."

As Blaine's mouth opened in a gape and his eyes widened, Kurt thought for sure Blaine was going to tell him he didn't feel about him that way anymore. But once he processed and relaxed into the information, a massive grin made his shine with happiness.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Kurt almost laughed at his own silliness, and allowed Blaine to tug him into a soft loving kiss.

Maybe nothing ever turned out the way anyone wanted, but in the end, following what your heart longs for has to the best decision anyone could ever make. And Kurt had made his, he was where he finally belonged now. And he would stay in Blaine's arms forever.

The End.


End file.
